1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be categorized into small cylindrical and rectangular batteries or large rectangular batteries, depending on size and capacity.
The demand for small cylindrical and rectangular rechargeable batteries as an energy source has increased in accord with the technical development of and demand for mobile devices.
In general, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly including electrodes located on either side of a separator and wound into a jelly roll shape, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly hermetically sealing an opening of the case.
As demand for mobile devices has increased, so has demand for accessories such as a touch pen or stylus pen with a diameter of several mm. However, rechargeable batteries for use in devices with a very small diameter (i.e., a diameter of several mm) have not been developed yet.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.